Into The Darkness
by Threnody11
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has gone missing. It is up to Sakura Haruno and her partner Misa Amane to find him. L, the leader of the Japanese crime squad must solve the Kira case. Naruto ShippuudenX Death Note Crossover. Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke/Itachi Misa L.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Death Note in anyway, if I did, this wouldn't be a story.**

**Author's Note**s: Attempting this might rack my brains out, and since its summer time and I only have two days of school left, I can actually complete my fanfictions now. I've been on a long enough hiatus LOL.

**Into The Darkness**

**Chapter One: The Memories Better Left Forgotten**

The sweet scent of caffeine coated the small area with its deliciously intoxicating smell. It brought wonders to the soul after barely being able to sleep. The perfect stress reliever. Especially if your roommate just so happens to have the nerve and disrespect to keep you up all night while enjoying explicit situations with her current 'friend'.

After having poured the liquid, she gently put the coffee maker back in its rightful place and went to go sit down on a chair.

Besides having that negative thought to continue pondering. The current inhabitants resided gleefully with each promises to fulfill each others requests while living together... requests that had been absurdly ignored. Some of them were ridiculous. But wasn't that all apart of living with someone who's the complete opposite of you, but unfortunately have known each other since childhood.

At those thoughts, the young woman occupying her residential kitchen decided to concentrate her mind on pouring the coffee into her cup instead of fretting over little details she should be used to by now. Mind you, the circumstance of getting used to THAT kind of thing wasn't usually something she'd ever thought that she would say to herself. She might have to not say anything while her roommate was busy banging this week's new lover, but she sure wasn't as hell going to miss the opportunity when it would come around. Which it would, around the time the guy would actually leave, the only problem was, she didn't know when he would.

"Speak of the devil..." The pink haired woman's gaze went straight to the door of the room that had just currently been occupied. She eyed the door as the knob turned from the other side. It opened, and another woman came out. Her skin was as pale as the woman watching her movements from the kitchen table.

"Misa." The young woman revealed herself more. She was covered with her shower robe. Her hair was the colour of gold. Her blond hair fell in straight tresses blowing as she shivered from the slight breeze by the open window from inside her bedroom. She had opened it to cool herself and her visitor, their prior activities having made her unwontedly sweaty. Annoyed by the way her hair was sticking to her, Misa quickly put her fingers through her entangled strands trying to make her appearance more acceptable.

Arranging her hair in a more tidy fashion then it had been put in before hand; she looked at the other woman. "Sakura." Misa then snorted and made her way to the bathroom quickly, shutting the door with a rather loud thud. Sakura smiled, she then diverted her eyes back to the coffee cup and took another sip. She didn't however return her gaze to the door when she perked up by the noise coming from within Misa's bedroom. The bed creaked, Sakura could easily guess, that the man was getting up. The door also made noises as he opened it wider to see Sakura. His name was Neji Hyuuga. He was everything a girl could ever want; pale, but beautiful flawless skin, a confident grin. She guessed he was probably good at what he did, and definitely had to be good in bed; other wise Misa would have lost interest in him long ago. She recognized him as man from work; that was all people from her occupation were to her. Unlike Misa, Sakura chose not to indulge in friendly activity with her employees. Thus, earning her the current nickname "_prude_" by none other then Misa herself.

She didn't need friends, and she certainly didn't want any. Of course Misa was an exception, but she much enjoyed being by herself. Life had been terribly cruel to her, her childhood being something she'd rather choose to forget.

After Sakura had been pondering to herself, Neji made his appearance known. She continued to ignore him. He wasn't her concern as far as she knew, so she didn't have to entertain him.

He was only covered from the waist down by a red sheet. Yawning and rubbing one eye, he then noticed Sakura and smiled. "Why hello there, it's nice to see you again Sakura-chan." He leaned more on the door looking at her, he was flirting.

She hadn't even bothered turning around once more, her face twisted into disgust. If there was anything that she hated more then everything, it was being called by her name with the added childish honorific. He'd just said hello and she was already exasperated. Deciding that she would just get dressed and depart, she got up from her chair and put the coffee cup in the sink after rinsing it.

Neji frowned disapprovingly. She always ignored him, pretended he wasn't there. She always made him feel like his existence was insignificant. But, he always liked a challenge. Before she could reach her room, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura froze. His redundant touch made her shiver, it felt like acid conflagration. Sakura was beginning to get aggravated just by feeling his close proximity. She glared at him after turning her head to get a view of his face. "Don't be the prude you usually are, I said hello." He gave her his million dollar smile that would have melted any other woman's innards.

Sakura was enraged. _'How dare he!' _She glared at him with the intensity and aura to eradicate. _'If only men like him would drop dead.' _Neji now felt uncomfortable with her scrutinizing gaze as Sakura watched him. When she spoke his interest descended to her cleavage. Oh how he wished he'd had sex with her instead of Misa, Sakura was so much more, and how would he say it, womanly in the breasts department. She noticed his attention on her, she felt nausea. "I hate people like you, you're a repulsive pig. Now get your hands off me before I rip them off."

He withdrew his hands, her words smoldering him like inferno. He was vexed and discomfited now; he didn't comprehend her at all. Why wouldn't she succumb to his charms? Sakura had always kept everyone away. She worked alone, was always unaccompanied. She was a woman who'd never bothered to talk to anyone, she did her job, and that was all. But then it clicked. He remembered when Sakura had gotten forsaken about a year ago. She had still been a prude bitch, but she had opened up to only one person.

In the end, it hadn't worked out; he'd guessed it had doubtlessly been because of her animosity. But the desire to get a reaction from her was too grand. How would she act in response, if he'd remind her of her past love affair with the renowned younger Uchiha? He walked in front of her, and held Sakura in his arms a subsequent time. He went in for the kill.

'_Can't this __asswhole__ take an indication?!' _Sakura tried to thrash about out of his hold, but his grip was unyielding and rigid. He apprehended her arms in place before searching her face to glance into her emerald green orbs. She glared at him seething with wrath. "Did you not comprehend what I just said or are you just too dim-witted to comply?!" She raised her voice. Crankily, Misa had heard the whole lot from the restroom, but she didn't bother to meddle, Sakura could take care of herself.

Neji's seize tightened. "Yes I did, but what I would like to distinguish is why you're being such a bitch. Is it because you hate me so much that you can't stand to be in my arms?" He whispered in her ear gutturally. "Or could it be that you're still devoted to Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura's breath hitched.

She looked downward, her bangs in her countenance. Shadowed, her eyes, he could not perceive. She stopped struggling; Sakura just congested moving all together. Neji looked at her inquiringly. Even after throwing that in her face, there was still nothing.

He'd been about to probe more into that subject, but he hadn't even seen it coming. She punched him. Sakura had sent him hurtling into her apartment wall. His nose was bleeding, probably even broken.

Sakura was afar pissed. Neji was in stun, and Misa had just walked out of the bathroom. Still dressed in her shower robe, her hair was wet. Misa had just finished taking her shower when she had randomly heard Neji mention Sasuke's name. He was the man to blame for Sakura's cold exterior.

She walked toward him frowning, but then turned toward Sakura for some answers. "Why did you do something so self-indulgent, you could have at least just kicked him out?!" Misa crossed her arms; she was in all probability going to have to pay for the damage herself, since Neji was here because of her.

Sakura had grabbed her coat from within a closet by the door. Putting it on, she turned to Misa, only glancing at her. "....." Sakura said nothing. She merely put on her shoes and slammed the door before exiting the apartment.

Neji awoke from his offended state. He instantaneously covered his nose, flinching in pain at the sudden blood gushing out marking his hand with his own blood. He reflected about how he had ended up there in the first place, and was quite tempestuous. Noticing that Misa was now in the room, he began yelling at her. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Misa frowned once more. Was he really this impenetrable? "You're an idiot; you should know better then anyone. You should on no account, ever; I mean ever talk about Sasuke in front of Sakura." She was astonished that Neji would even dare ask her that much, Sakura wasn't someone to muddle around with. The woman possessed brutal abilities of healing and herculean strength.

But then, something in her mind registered.

Neji had always been fallowing Sakura. But the young woman had always denied him. Treating him like the scum of the earth, yet here he was, in her apartment trying again. Maybe he really was stupid? Or maybe, he, himself had feelings for the young woman. "Why are you here anyways? I know your not here for me. Could it be that you feel deep affection for Sakura?" She smiled when his face turned red.

Neji had been found out. He'd gone to have sex with Misa for the reason that she had been Sakura's roommate.

He hadn't doubted the blonds skills in the motion, but his care went to a woman who treated him like a regular thug. "I...uh...err...that is..." He looked at Misa affronted when she just walked away back into the bedroom. The least she could do was make him coffee!

Misa had returned to the bedroom, she saw their discarded clothing on the floor. She threw her dirty laundry in the hamper and picked up his. That night, he'd worn a casual red t-shirt with jeans. They had both spent on a date to the movies, after; she had invited him to her apartment. The night then ended with untailored sex.

She wouldn't disagree with it, Neji had satisfied her needs, but she wanted him out of the apartment. No one second-handed her to get to Sakura, she wouldn't consent to it. _'How dare he even think of doing something like that to me!' _

By the instance Misa had left her room, Neji had gotten up and entered the bathroom. She walked over to him and manufactured a gentle smile. He was using toilet paper attempting to discontinue the bleeding. When he noticed Misa recurring, he eyed his clothes in her hands. But before he could say anything, she had grabbed the sheet from around him. He closed his legs while sitting on the toilet and cried out. "Hey! Just what do you think your doing?!"

Misa smirked. After eliminating him of the red bed sheet, she grabbed his hand, leading him outside of the bathroom. He held the Kleenex to his nose with his untenanted hand. She was pulling him en route for the door. Misa opened it and sensibly threw him outside the apartment before slamming the door in his face.

Neji was banging on the door after discovering that she still had his clothes inside. "Hey! Let me in, at least give me something to wear!" He stopped his outcry when he heard her articulate.

Misa was laughing feverishly; she hadn't been amused in a while. She leaned against the door before replying to his request. "Let me think about that one... How about… no." She left him to his own devices and threw out his clothes in the garbage. Ignoring his distress, she went to the couch, looked at the side table, and saw her mp3. Putting on the earphones, she blasted the volume to her favourite music and just relaxed for the rest of the day. She would wait until Sakura returned; after all, they were partners in profession as well.

As soon as she had slammed the door, she ran for all she was worth. Sakura ran from it all. She ran from her uncertainties, she ran from that despicable man who'd made her reflect back to those unpleasant memories of the one event in her life she never wanted to bear in mind. She was in succession away from her past; she was running away from _herself._

Sure growing up hadn't been that vast, but the hurting of that one event made a crack in her wall, her defenses deteriorating for that one flash. Hurriedly, she ran down the ever lasting flight of stairs to her great escape. After ten minutes of that, she'd lastly made it to the bottom floor.

Deidera, the 'new janitor', had spotted Sakura consecutively in an uproar down the stairs in the direction of him. He habitually saw her in the mornings going to work; she was the only one nice enough to essentially acknowledge him. He was quite staggered by her hurry; he began wondering why she was running in the first place. _'Was she running away from someone?'_

Deciding to talk to the troubled lady, he merely waved at her. The pink haired 19 years old, rammed him to the floor. Without so much as an apology, she fumbled with the door with shaking hands as tears poured down her cheeks. Deidera was stunned, but had been exasperated by her rude shove. Before he could cuss at her for being so rude and ignoring him, he noticed her tears. _'Is she crying?'_

Exasperated, breathless and no longer able to keep running, she stopped. Sakura hadn't even noticed where she had run to. It was the _getting away _part that had occupied her judgment.

She was in her favourite philosophy spot. Sitting down on that all too familiar bench trying to catch her breath, she reflected on the course of her foul morning. Neji had outdone himself this time. His words caused excruciating flashes in her memory of that one rainy day. The day she and Sasuke were no longer together.

'_**Flashback'**_

_Sakura Haruno was now the happiest woman on earth. She had dreamt of this day forever, it was the day that Sasuke Uchiha would propose to her. At first, the Uchiha never paid mind to her and thought she was maddening, but budding up together, she'd developed on him. _

_At sixteen years old, he discovered her existence as a young woman. Never had he realized her in such a way before. Always the one to pester him, the once-former leader of his fan-club. Then she had stopped all of that and had just given up challenging to win his partiality. After her little obsession with him had diminished, they had become best friends. Unpredictably, they had more in common then first glance._

_As the years of school went by, he began to fall in love with her. Constantly by her side getting rid of any pursuer all throughout high school, she ultimately told him off. In a fit of raging covetousness over Lee's constant love recites, a fellow class-mate, he had inadvertently told Sakura that he loved her. To say she was a little flabbergasted would be an underestimation. She had factually stood in the hallway for five minutes just staring at him uncomprehendingly. Not even responding to his declaration, she merely turned around and walked into her class. Parting behind an impaired and baffled Sasuke._

_She had avoided him for a whole period of two months. Finally able to confront Sakura about past events, Sasuke demanded an answer from her, earning him a full-blown chakra bursting strike in the face. Before he could yell in outrage, Sakura had broken down in tears. Feeling blameworthy and not knowing what to do when a girl cried, he kissed her. Sakura had then confessed her approach as well, informing him that she had always been in love with him, but the wall between them seemed too hard to sever._

_They started dating for a week. They were content, but it ended promptly as it had happened. For throughout those days, a love triangle between her, Naruto, and Sasuke had been fashioned._

_Naruto Uzamaki, the number one knucklehead student of RedWood High. An additional member to their ever-growing group of friends. Having endured quite a troubling childhood himself, all three were trained together as children having the team name Seven. Always pursuing Sakura, his friendliness for her hadn't faded until after high school graduation. _

_Having to distinguish Sasuke and his beloved Sakura hand in hand was too greatly for the young heartbroken teenager. Never mentioning his agony, he hadn't of required to. That was when they had ended their relationship in hopes of redeeming their friendship with the young blond. _

_It took them two years to at last be capable to be together. Subsequently, Naruto had found another love in a young heiress by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. _

_Loosing her virginity the day she turned 18, __every one__ of their friends had found out in a really discomforting way. Sakura and Sasuke had forgotten about the camera that had been recording their unambiguous ordeal. They had come together in the Computer Lab, someone instantaneously pilfering one of the computers after they left the school compound._

_Through a search to find the culprit, all their friends had gathered together. When an investigation was brought forth to look for the security tape recording, it was missing. Naruto had been the one to find it mystically forgotten on the ground the next day. Bringing it to the base of the organization that he and many of his friends worked at, he let Kakashi Hatake, his sensei, observe the tape. Big oversight..._

_The Icha Icha Paradise reading perverted Kakashi had assembled a small group of all the members currently attending the school. Inserting the tape, Sakura stared at the screen in wide eyed terror while Sasuke spat out his water, both ridiculed and mortified at what they had been watching. _

_The tape had turned on to Sasuke and Sakura, his hand reaching under her skirt, Sakura gasping in pleasure. The group assembled looked at the screen astonished and some possibly disturbed. _

_Shocked, and in irrationality, Naruto jumped for the Stop button, fortuitously pushing Fast Forward. Sasuke, in a hopeless move, tried to save himself and Sakura some humiliation by pushing Naruto out of the way so he could take out the tape. Alas, Naruto landed on the VCR, pushing Play._

_If Sasuke and Sakura hadn't been shamed before, well now, they had by far surpassed the tip of the iceberg. What played subsequently was Sasuke on top of Sakura thrusting into her on the table. Before anyone did anything, Sakura could be heard asking Sasuke to go harder. Her whole world shattered, and so did Sasuke's._

_Sakura accurately desecrated the VCR, having to pay for a new one, but that was the least of her worries. In the end, all had turned out well. Kakashi had gotten a beating after though, not only from two very pissed off teenagers, but four. Sasuke and Sakura being the obvious two, but the two others had been Lee and Naruto. Lee, because he never wanted to see anything so sordid in his life again, and Naruto, because Kakashi had deliberately tricked him into playing the tape._

_In the conclusion, they never did discover the person who stole the computer parts._

_Finishing her reflective thoughts, her quite mood was ruined by the rain. 'Great! Not only is Sasuke late, it's raining! He better get here fast or I'm leaving.' Waiting another ten minutes, she put her bag over her shoulder and was about to go home until a hand had placed itself over her shoulder. She acknowledged the hand and its warmth, it was him._

"_Sasuke…" She turned her head to glance at him with her usual warm smile. Sakura's face quickly turned into one of concern when she saw the grim lines on his face. Ino had told her earlier that she had overheard him talking to Naruto about proposing to her. Now she was starting to think that her other blond friend had fooled her._

_Taking his hand on her shoulder into hers, Sakura glanced at him with a look telling him that she wanted Sasuke to tell her what was wrong. Sasuke took her hand and looked at it. Intertwining his fingers with her own, he brought her down on the bench. Sakura was about to issue her worry to him, but he sidetracked those beliefs by kissing her overpoweringly._

_Now her worry had gone up ten fold. Something was wrong, he didn't want to talk, but she did. Sakura took her face away from his unwillingly by being the rational person that she was needed to confront him._

_He looked into her eyes saddened. She couldn't take it anymore, her view immediately turned into fear. 'Is he discarding me?!' She spoke her worries no longer able to look into his eyes. She briefly looked away before turning her gaze back to stare into his onyx eyes for answers. "Sasuke…Is it…over?"_

_To say he was stunned that she had guessed what he was about to say, was truthful. But he had to commit to memory that she could interpret him like a book. There would never be a secret that he could keep from her. Her words just then had proved that adequately._

_He turned his head, not able to answer her. The precipitation was harder now. Sasuke tried to form words, but his thoughts were incoherent. She let go of his hand. Sasuke then turned again, looking into her eyes for some reassurance in the next words that he had to say. "I'm sorry, it's not you. It's my…" He didn't have time to finish. Sakura was boiling with anger. "Itachi Uchiha, your bother, the one person who's always on your mind, the single person who took everything away from you. The person who you swore revenge on, the individual person you want to kill so badly. The only person you'll ever think of."_

_He glared at her. "That's not true! Yes I want revenge; I will always want revenge for what he…" Once again she cut him off. "Yeah yeah, what he did to you. I've heard this a thousand times Sasuke. I just wish you would stop using him as excuse because you're not established enough to keep a relationship with me and always end up running away like a coward." Sakura responded coldly. Sasuke gaped at her, why was she being so difficult?!_

"_I'm not a coward, and if you really knew how I felt, you would understand that this is something that I need to do!" Sasuke was still trying to stay calm, but her bitterness angered him. So he had yelled out the response instead of staying calm, cool and collective like his older self. _

_Sakura was not pleased. "Ha! How you feel! How do you think I feel?! You left me when I was a thirteen year old girl with the same excuse after I had so blindly admitted to you that I was in love with you! You didn't come back for two years. In the end, you never did find him, now did you?" Sakura couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, she no longer knew who this man was. Sasuke was dumbfounded. "Why are you being this way?! I have a new lead; Kakashi was talking with Yamato saying that he was discovered to be working in the enemy organization of Akastuki. Can't you be happy that I've finally found the man who ruined my life?!" He was grasping at thin straws, and Sakura was left with nothing but despair. _

"_You don't think about anyone but yourself do you?" Sasuke was shocked by her question, reacting instantly. "What?! I care about you! I try to make you happy; my thoughts are always occupied by you…" She couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. Sakura made her choice to leave. Before getting up, she slapped Sasuke hard across the face. Her actions deploring him. "If that's true, then you wouldn't leave me to pursue him! You're so involved with yourself that you can't even come to understand how I feel. I loved you, and in the end, I am left with nothing again. Nothing but unfulfilled promises." Sasuke could only look at her with upset and anger. What was he doing looking at her like that? He was the one that was breaking up with her!_

"_I'm tired of waiting for you. I'm tired of you always giving me the same excuse, and I'm tired of being in love with someone who can never be completely there for me. So…I guess this is farewell." She slung her bag over her shoulder once again. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, she waved once adieu at him. "Goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha… and…thank you…"_

_She ran from him. After accusing him of being a coward, now it was her turn. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she got home drenched. Misa about to yell at her for soaking the floor dropped her coffee mug on the ground shattering the peaceful quietness of the apartment. Sakura had burst into their home crying. Falling to the ground, her sobs grew louder. Misa ran to her, held her, and tried to comfort her. She was going to hang Sasuke Uchiha by his balls with a hanger after she was done counseling Sakura._

_Sakura wrapped her arms around Misa. "He's leaving me to go after his brother..." Misa was outraged. "Again! That asswhole was never good enough for you anyway."_

_Sakura smiled sadly at Misa's attempt at reassuring her. She was glad to have such a female friend. _

_Returning to work wasn't easy, she avoided Sasuke at all costs, never returned his phone calls, and never said anything to him again. She grew cold and distant from her friends. Ignoring their worried calls, she isolated herself. Sometimes, even Misa couldn't break the defense wall that Sakura had confined around herself. Misa blamed Sasuke for that, teaching her the ways of nonchalance and hating people. Sakura never trusted any man again. Now Sasuke was missing. She regretted not leaving on good terms. But now, as an investigator and trained professional assassin, it was her and Misa's mission to find him._

'_**End of Flashback'**_

Sitting on the exact bench where Sakura and Sasuke had last spoken, her tears would not stop. She was alone, and would always be. No change, no time machine to go back and tell Sasuke never to leave. Was he dead? She did not know, did she want to find out, yes and no. Her life up until now had been a constant maze of betrayal, loyalty, and discovering some people are just never meant to be happy.

She was about to go home, but determined to stay in the park for an additional of ten minutes before leaving. She required to get herself together first. She hated it when she cried in front of anyone; it told them that she was weak. Frail, how she detested that word. As a little girl, Sasuke had told her that she was pathetic and annoying, now she was a full grown woman able to take down Sasuke himself. But today's society was different. The things she knew could get her into a lot of trouble, possibly even torture. She lived in the present time of the 20th century in Konoha City. _"But always look underneath the underneath", _which is what her sensei had told her. Her very first lesson as a kunoichi, female ninja. Actually, that was the organization she was working with. They were all shinobi trained in different arts. Some had extremely powerful Kekai Genkais; Sasuke had his chakra seeing Sharingan, and Neji Hyuuga with his 360 vision of the Byakuugan. The most legendary one though, was Itachi Uchiha's, the Mangenkyo Sharingan. The second level of the Uchiha Sharingan.

Yes, the Uchihas were one of a kind, able to control the element of fire and illusions. The Mangenkyo Sharingan had to be activated in order for Itachi to use his special ability of Stukiyomi, which trapped his enemies in illusions of torture. A mere five minutes in that world could rip sanity from within the grasp of any person; five minutes could be turned into days of endless torment. Itachi was the one who elicited it all.

Though the world no longer needed ninja, thought the government, an amalgam was created for those with special abilities in the art of shinobi. Sakura being one of those special people herself. Her thoughts returned to the Uchiha family, a once proud and power hungry race. Schooling and treating their gifted like dirt, only accepting the top of professionals. As a child, Sasuke had always been wintry ad seemed impassive, whenever Sakura would ask him how it was at home, he would drive her away.

He was always distant, she couldn't hold him conscientious, and it wasn't until later that Sasuke had educated her of his father's disapproval. He expected him to be as good as Itachi, pushing his son over the edge. Sasuke had told her that the day he had mastered fire jutsu, he returned home to aggravate his brother for practice. That was the day Uchiha Sasuke became an avenger, bodies laying everywhere, he burst through his home door. What he saw that day ended any good relationship that he might have been able to have with his older brother. Itachi had massacred the entire Uchiha compound. Their parents lay cold dead on the floor staining the hardwood floor. Itachi left informing Sasuke to gain power, and then kill him if he could. Grow with hatred.

That was what had shattered the friendship of Naruto, her and Sasuke for two years. Orochimaru, formerly known to Team Seven as the legendary Sanin of The Snake, had betrayed them years before their time. Attacking the organization, he'd caught Sasuke's attention with power. Having to make a decision, Sasuke had chosen his revenge over his friends. Trying to keep the bond that they had barely begun, Sakura announced her feelings. Rejection hurts, she never did get over it. Turning 16 with Naruto was okay; Sasuke had stayed out of their lives enough for Sakura to become a strong woman.

But the day Sasuke returned, he was injured and almost to his death. Sakura couldn't believe it, but when he showed signs of not leaving after months of imprisonment and interrogation, she still gave him the cold shoulder. His response, nothing, until she could avoid him no longer. She had given up on the dreams of Sasuke Uchiha, she was still in love with him, but she would never blindly admit it to him, ever again. When they became juniors in high school, Sakura had picked up the interest of Lee, a not so handsome bushy eyebrowed fellow that Sakura couldn't help but be associates with.

She thought Sasuke was acting strangely when he starting getting mad over Lee's advances. Telling him off afterward made her feel better, she didn't belong to him. She was over him anyway. Gaining courage to confront him was easy to gather now; she was no longer the ignorant girl chasing after dreams that would keep her weak.

When he'd told her his feelings, she couldn't believe him, after so many years of rejection, he had finally decided then to tell her! They had gotten together for a while, but happiness for her was short lived as usual. Now, closer to present time, they had stayed together for three years. And now, he was leaving her again for his bastard of a brother! "Itachi Uchiha, I despise you and hope you choke to your death, once again you take what is precious away from me!" She yelled out to no one in particular, passerby's looking at her strangely. She merely glared at them. The tears that had stopped for mere seconds began again.

Was she destined to always have her heart ache so much, everyone she ever loved taken away from her?

He watched her silently from a tree above her. Clothed in black with red clouds designed into his cloak, he could only be described as a member of Akastuki. This was how Itachi Uchiha had first met Sakura Haruno. Her tears glistening, the wind blowing her wet hair. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her unusual hair colour interested him. Her despair had him wondering what was wrong. After yelling out her hate for him, he looked at her puzzled.

Not caring any longer, he had a mission to complete. Jumping from the tree behind her, she didn't have time to turn around. Itachi held her in a way where she couldn't turn to look at him. With a kunai to her throat, she didn't move a muscle. Her tears still falling, she no longer cared. The love of her life was gone, should she be killed now, it didn't matter to her. "Go ahead and kill me, I have nothing to live for."

Sakura felt him loosen his grip, surprised at her statement, though his facial expression remained stoic, hiding his reaction. Nonetheless, that did not matter; she wasn't looking at his face anyway. And as far as he knew, she didn't even know who he was or why he was there. She was his victim. Itachi responded to her earlier declaration. "Your abhorrence for me is commendable. Perhaps you could edify my diminutive brother how do to it correctly." He almost smirked when she gasped. Now at least the rosette haired kunoichi understood what she was up against. He spoke once more. "Regrettably for you, I will not die so effortlessly."

Sakura was angry, so he'd been watching her! "I didn't think the quality of eavesdropping was included in the Uchiha family… Mind you, thanks to you, there are no more Uchihas." She smirked at her quick reply, Inner-Sakura appearing pleased with her self.

He merely glanced at her, so she had some guts standing up to him, it proved nothing. "If you have nothing to subsist for, then why indict me of thieving something precious of yours?" Sakura glared in the distance in front of her, this man was sly. He seemed to always answer with a question or a very brief reply. Always changing the subject to something that he wanted to know. She refused to bend to his will. "So? What does an Uchiha want with me?"

Itachi merely dodged her question returning to his. His grip tightened, the shuriken hurt her now. She subconsciously grabbed hold of his hands holding her down. The moment their hand touched, she could feel an electrifying source of energy run through her. It was dark, almost sinister. It frightened her; she almost retracted her hands from Itachi's. "Answer." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Sakura felt her resolve distinguish to that of pure anger. "Do not think you can command me, teme, death is not something I fear." He laughed at her; Sakura's face grew hot with embarrassment. "What's so funny?!" She tried to turn to look and glare at him, but his grip on her tightened even more. Sakura was in twinge.

"You are. Now respond." Itachi slightly cut a very thin line on her throat demonstrating that he had no qualms in killing her, if need be. For a moment, Sakura worried that she would die. 'So maybe I'm not as ready to die just yet…I must first find Sasuke.' As a thin line of blood trickled down her throat, it flowed and stained Itachi's hand. She swallowed her pride and finally answered his question. "You took the only person that actually ever meant something to me!"

Itachi eyed her curiously; he didn't even know this girl, had he killed one of her family members? "Yes, I discerned that previously. I'm asking you who?" Sakura glowed with irritation; he was treating her like an idiot! "You took Sasuke away from me, once again! The one person I ever loved, and now he's dead if all I know!" Sakura's tears began to stream once more, her open wound still bleeding. She was beginning to feel dizzy.

Itachi noticed this and decided to finish his interrogation with her. If he didn't, she would die of blood loss. And he couldn't have that; he needed her as a tool of healing. "Then perchance, Sasuke doesn't return your feelings. His desertion of you evidently proves he cares nothing for you." Itachi let her turn her head. Furious, she turned her face to look at him, yelling her pain before taking in his facial features. "You don't know anything, you're just the man who destroyed the person that Sasuke was. But what does it matter to you, heartless bastard?!" After her shout, she took in his scent, Lavender. It caught her by surprise. Someone so tainted actually smelled nice. She glared at him looking straight into his red eyes. Captured by them, she observed him, he was gorgeous! Long black silky hair, tied at the nape of his neck, strong cheek bones and lines on his face that made him look older then he actually was. She wondered how old he was.

"I'm here to abduct you. Kunoichi, you are to be used as a tool for the soul purpose of Akastuki. My responsibility is to transport you back to my residence." His response invaded her thoughts. Itachi didn't like the way she was looking at him, it was as if she was looking through him. Itachi hated it when people analyzed him, which was his skill. "You're gaze is very irksome."

Sakura looked at him taken aback before smiling sadly. This took Itachi by revelation, it even showed on his face. Too bad Sakura missed it. She turned her eyes away, as if looking back into a diverse reality. "Sasuke said something along the same lines; I guess all Uchiha's share good looks as well as the Sharingan…." Sakura gasped as her hand flew over her mouth. 'Did I really say that out loud?' She blushed.

Id Itachi was surprised, now he was amused. He knew her weakness; she let out her emotions to him on a silver platter. Letting completely go of her, he walked in front of her. The moment he released his death grip on her, Sakura thought to desperately escape. After his organization was done with her, Itachi would surely kill her.

She turned enough to bolt it from where she had been formerly sitting. Sakura made two steps before Itachi speedily made his way to her grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. He pinned her to the tree that he'd observed Sakura in. "Do not assume you can escape me. Moreover, you're not interested in knowing what happened to your beloved modest _Sasuke-kun?" _

Itachi added bitterness to his last pronunciation of his brother's name. Her weakness, her feelings for his brother, he lured her in his trap successfully. She reacted instantly. Using her chakra, she used her super human strength to rip herself out of Itachi's grip. If this affected him, it did not show in his face. She was furious beyond repair. 'How dare he throw that in my face?!' She was annoyed by his emotionless façade, grabbing him by the scruff of his cloak; she threatened him looking hatefully into his eyes. "What do you know of Sasuke's whereabouts?! Tell me or I'll kill you right here and now!"

Sakura's anger was only fueled when he merely smirked at her. Itachi's plan was working perfectly, now he was just goading her for his own amusement. "You are in no arrangement to threaten me _kunoichi." _Sakura smiled crudely, he'd expected this much from her. "In your position right now, I would keep quiet and just answer the damn question!" She was grasping for answers trying to keep her patience. Regrettably, Sakura had none left.

Itachi smile cruelly, unaffected by her hateful gaze. "Sasuke is not deceased, sadly." He saw her face turn to relief, but there was so much more she wanted to know.

Returning her gaze to his, Sakura was bewildered. She saw his Mangenkyo Sharingan activated, before she realized it. He'd trapped her in his Stukiyomi, intending to knock her out. He was surprised when here eyes turned yellow. Subconsciously, her own Kekai Genkai activated. Itachi and Sakura were now in the same vision. Itachi falling on Sakura as their bodies lay unmoving in the park as it continued to rain.

_Sakura was wearing a night robe obi. She was with Itachi. 'Strange' Sakura thought as she watched Itachi as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry..." Itachi was about to leave, until Sakura spoke. "No! Please don't go!" Itachi turned around and looked at her in surprise. "As you wish." Sakura was blushing furiously as she watched herself grab Itachi's own white night robe obi. "I love you." While watching this as well, Itachi couldn't help but feel confused and a little traumatized by what he was doing next._

_He slipped his hand between her thighs, causing her to gasp. He answered her declaration. "Perhaps I'm in love with you…" She gaped at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I…" He stopped her, closing the distance between them, his lips passionately over hers. Now it was Sakura's turn to watch traumatically at her own actions._

_Sakura slid her tender small hands in his obi, massaging his chest, her hand lowering. Breaking from their kiss for air, Itachi spoke. "No more talking, just feeling…" Sakura let his hands open her night shirt. If Itachi had been traumatized before, his face was beat red. _

'_Who is this woman? Making me see such things.' Itachi's face reddened more as he continued to watch them, unable to turn away._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura was moaning loudly, her obi had been fully opened, Itachi groping her breasts. Itachi's obi as well had fallen during his ministrations. Giving Inner-Sakura an eyeful of his chest and muscles. She felt humiliated and weird at watching this. So did Itachi. Sakura was tuned out of her personal thoughts her attention returning to the others actions. Her expression turning ten shades redder. _

_Her moans grew louder the more he touched her. He wanted to hear more, he wanted her to scream his name in ecstasy. "Louder." He spread her legs, and then reached for the red sating blanket discarded on the floor. Itachi threw their obis on the ground carelessly as he continued to feel her up. Entering her, Sakura gasped his name in full blown pleasure. "Itaaaachi!!!"_

_Itachi couldn't help but to continue watching them, he had finally figured it out. Her Kekai Genkai reacted when he tried to use Stukiyomi. She could see into the future. His face also reddened much more. Would they be lover?_

_He started thrusting into her, slowly at first, until he heard her pleas. "Itachi! Please faster! Harder!" Itachi took himself out of her before ramming himself as hard into her he could. She gasped at every thrust. Sakura's nails digging into his back, their bodies sweaty. Itachi began moaning loudly, matching Sakura's gasps._

_Itachi looked away, ashamed. Sakura gaped in horror turned on by the whole incident._

The vision had ended as fast as it had started. The first person to regain consciousness was the Uchiha. Feeling a bulge in his lower region, he blushed in reality for first time in his life. He'd never felt anything like this before. He observed Sakura, questioning her while her eyelids slowly opened. "Who are you?" Itachi was straddling her hips, his chest was against hers. In her discomfort, he smiled inwardly; at least she was affected by the situation also. "Please get off." He responded by merely putting her arms over her head in restraint. "No." Was his curt reply.

She was angry again, her face still red. "Don't think that just because you saw that… that shameful vision you can presume to hold me against my will." Itachi only smirked; Sakura was shocked to see him actually show amusement. Wasn't this the Uchiha clan murderer? Driven to kill his family because he couldn't handle the pressure?

"You didn't seem so unwilling to die by my hand earlier, you also did not look as if you did not enjoy…" He whispered huskily into her ear. "My ministrations." Sakura looked at him aghast. Taking this moment as opportunity to strike, he kissed her. Too shocked to do anything, he had enough time to knock her out. Gratified by his actions, he cursed himself for using such underhanded means to get the girl. Scoffing at his former train of thought. He replied to himself trying to reassure that he cared nothing for this annoying pest. "Another useless life, she will be useful only in restoring my health that is all."

He got off from her and picked her up bridal style before putting her over his shoulder. He was ready to leave. Looking toward the pond close the bench Sakura had been occupying a while ago, he spoke nonchalantly. "Kisame, get ready. We leave now."

The nukenin's body appeared in the form of water. His appearance revealing Kisame as a half shark man. Soaked, he stepped out of the pond, using his chakra to walk on the water. "It's always orders from you, isn't it? Does the word 'please' even exist in your vocabulary?" Kisame smirked as the Uchiha merely turned his back to him, beginning their journey back to Headquarters.


End file.
